Best friend
by Im-jelouse-of-bella
Summary: Bella asks the ultimate question. Pretty short fluffy fanfiction. Reviews are extremely appreciated.


The sun radiated off the window creating a rainbow on my bedroom wall

The sun radiated off the window creating a rainbow on my bedroom wall. I watched it with absolute amazement until the rays moved a bit to the right. Because of the cloud's change of heart Edward's body was gleaming like the ring that rested on my left hand. All I could do was watch in awe. Edward noticed straight away letting out a soft chuckle. The vibrations from his chest pulled me out of my daydream and I frowned because of the fact that he found obvious humor in my amazement of his inhumanly beauty. That little turn of the edge of my mouth made him laugh even harder.

I angled my body a bit away from his laughing form trying to get the point across that I was angry. Even though that anger was skillfully put there to hide me sheer embarrassment. Noticing my slight turn of my body Edward collected himself as best he could and turned me back to face him. We looked into each other's eyes. He was obviously wooing me but I am sure my brown eyes didn't quite reach the same depths of ecstasy his portrayed upon me. He slowly and gently reached for my burning face and kissed me. This kiss was gentle and full of love and passion. It shattered all thoughts going on in my Edward obsessed brain. Soon my body reminded me about the need to breath and I reluctantly broke away gasping for the much needed air. However this basic human instinct was a clear second on the list of things needed to survive. Edward trumped all contests in my life. That fact scared me a little. The fact that if heaven forbid something happened to him I wouldn't be able to survive. That breathing would be a second thought to the pain I was experiencing.

After separating and my thought process resurfaced I began to think. Was Edward the only one in my life? I used to have a best friend. Jacob will still hold that title in my heart. What about Alice? We are as close as sisters. Was she part of my lifeline? Then another question brought itself upon my mind, who was Edward's best friend? Was it playful Emmet that brought out the seventeen year old boy I know that Edward tries to hide but is deep down inside? Or maybe Jasper the quite brother that gave Edward someone to always talk to? Was it Carlisle, the father figure? Did it even have to be a boy? Esme? Rosalie? Alice, who is a sure in for the title of my best friend?

I must have been thinking about this longer than I thought because Edward started to nudge my side carefully but forcefully enough to get my attention that I suppose was lost to him for quite a while. I smiled up at him, the question still burning in my mind. This had never come up but the importance and realization was vast. There is so much I don't know about the man I love. I wanted to know everything and yet I didn't know the answer to one of the most basic questions. This understanding made me internally wince. Was I ready for marriage? I loved Edward deeply but isn't one of the basic "rules" to a successful marriage to know your spouse? Is this why my parent's matrimony failed? I have already stated how much I need him. I wouldn't be able to face loosing him again; I barely survived the first time. All this negative and stressful thinking pulled me into a whirlwind of fear and questions. I began to breath heavily and of course Edward noticed. He always does.

"_Bella, sweetheart what's wrong?"_ His voice portrayed the worry he was feeling.

"_Edward…who's your best friend?"_ After all the thought processing I went through, about bad marriages, and my undying need for this man that is what popped out like an unwanted pest.

"_What brought this on?"_ He questioned.

So I shared all my worries and fears. He winced at the mention of Jacob's name. However I was not expecting his over all reaction. He laughed. The nerve of him! Here I was, driving myself into a mental wreck and he finds hilarity in it.

"_What is so funny?"_ I spat with as much hurt and anger I could muster to the man that holds my heart.

"_It's just Bella, we will never end up like your parents. We know everything about each other. Your favorite ice cream is chocolate. You hate the rain but find comfort in watching it though your bedroom window. Sometimes when you think I don't notice you sing and dance along with the radio. Bella I know you better then I know myself. I go to you with all my problems. I trust you with all my being. I love to be around you. I love you. To me that is an excellent definition of a best friend."_

"_So you are saying that…"_

"_Yes, my love you are my best friend."_

At that we shared yet another heart wrenching kiss.

**Ok this is my first fan fiction. Feel free to give me constructive criticism. Even feel free to hate on the entire thing. I need to know if I am wasting both of our time. So review and have a lovely day!**


End file.
